


depressed mcyt oneshots

by aj_the_cub



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, IRL Fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_the_cub/pseuds/aj_the_cub
Summary: hey so im looking for requests, im very open with what i will write however i will say no to problematic fics, im just looking to vent but i have no ideas. lemme know what yall wanna see:D
Comments: 19
Kudos: 15





	1. REQUEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTS FOR ANGSTY MCYT ONESHOTS.

REQUESTS!!!!!  
(might be irl fics)  
hii :D so basically im having a real no thought head empty moment but i wanna vent through my writing so any mental heath related myct fics you wanna see i'll probably write. i will write trans characters as well if people give me a general base of what they wanna see in the fic. but anyways request away i will not do shipping between minors or people who are uncomfortable being shipped. please give some requests <3

chapter one: wilbur has bulimia and techno catches him / complete  
chapter two:Ranboo with anorexia+ tubbo meetup chapter three: sad techno self harming + sleepy bois inc meetup /not started  
chapter four:wilbur self harm relapse/ not started  
chapter five: georgenotfound eating disorder and dream team meetup/ not started


	2. w-wilbur...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno goes to confront Wilbur....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon requested that Wilbur gets caught purging when someone finds his calorie journal, i made it an open ending so it's completely up for interpretation . sleepy bois inc as a family in this one. ALSO I ADDED IN SOME BACKGROUND DEPRESSED TOMMY (if you squint but he's only mentioned twice in the fic)  
> //TRIGGER WARNING//  
> this chapter will have descriptions of calorie counting, body checking, disordered eating, purging, referenced self harm and vomiting. please read with caution <3

Wilbur is startled awake by a loud crash coming from the kitchen in the house, to be honest what did he expect he lives with 3 other guys... it's constant chaos. He attempts to open his eyes but the drag of sleep promises to lure him back in. The next time he wakes up it's to a certain gremlin child knocking repeatedly on his door, it's the only thing that can get him out of bed, he stands up cringing at the black spots that overtake his vision and the way his joints ache and pop causing him to still for a moment or two before continuing in the journey that it is to his bedroom door. 

Will creeks open the door slightly so that no one can see how much of a mess his room is, and he went through all that just for Tommy to ask him if he had a sharpener he could borrow.

After he decided that he had spent enough time holed up in his room he made his way downstairs to the kitchen, exactly 32 steps. As if working automatically he goes to the fridge to grab a monster energy ultra, the one that claims to be 0 calories but he knew that it was actually 11 calories for the entire can so after throwing a groggy "good morning" to Phil and Techno he made his way back to his familiar room and jotted down the calories for the drink before he had started drinking it.

He takes careful sips before picking up his guitar to distract himself from the amount of calories he drank, he knows it was only 11 but he can't help but feel guilty.

Before he knows it Phil is shouting at everyone to come down for dinner, shoot he must have zoned out. Hastily making his way downstairs he sits at his chair and plates up a very small amount of the Sunday roast they were having, no more than 100 calories he told himself. "-bur, Wilbur hello, earth to Will" Techno was talking to him because for the past 10 minutes he had only taken 2 bites of food and just pushed the rest around his plate, "Wilbur are you okay?" Techno asks, concern lacing his voice.

"just peachy" Will snarks and goes back to pushing his food around his plate and making it look like he ate more than he actually did.

"Hey Will can i borrow your notes from class i fell asleep during Mrs.Burns boring speech" Techno asks, "yeah go for it its the notebook on my desk" Will replies easily as if he wasn't about to go into the bathroom to puke his guts out. 

After excusing himself from the table he makes a b line for the bathroom opposite his bedroom. After entering he rushes over to the mirror and looks at his stomach "FAT" the voice in his head was always right, he sighed stepping on the scales quickly 'huh I've lost 5 lbs, still fat though' he thought before bending over the toilet to undo the fat that he had shoveled into himself at dinner time.

\- meanwhile -

Techno knew that his brother had been off lately but he couldn't put his finger on what was wrong. His twin spidy senses were tingling and he didn't know what to do. He had asked an innocent question but what he ended up finding was less than innocent. 

Techno walked into Wilbur's room and found what he thought was the notebook that Will was talking about, however once he opened it up he was met with lines and lines of dates, weights, and calorie intakes. He knew what this meant so he had to confront will about this and tell their dad.

The door to the bathroom swings open to reveal Wilbur crying with two fingers down his throat and gagging, "w- Wilbur?" Techno asked his twin. Wilbur was more focused on getting rid of the food he ate than to care if someone was watching he would rather be skinny than fat so he had to do what it takes.

"TOMMY GO AND GET DAD RIGHT NOW!" Techno screamed and rushed over and pulled his brother away from the toilet holding his hands away from his mouth. "i-i... i'm sorry Techie.." Wilbur sobbed and only sobbed louder when Techno told their dad what he had caught Wilbur doing and about the calorie diary.

he was in for one hell of speech...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ello, hope you enjoyed the FIRST chapter of my depressed mcyt oneshot book. if i like any of the ideas in here i might turn one into an actual book, with love - christian <3


End file.
